With the increasing need for processing in computer systems, it is desirable to utilize all capable processing resources available in such systems. For example, devices (e.g. graphics processing units, etc.) in the computer systems may include embedded processors that are under utilized. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.